


Bathroom Shenanigans

by ahunmaster



Series: Stepfamily AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Spitroasting, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Tags Are Hard, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, but he never gets near Eclipse, it's one-sided, minor Stepfather/Eclipse, the jerk is a fucking pedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Lugnut join their step-sister in the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Shenanigans

 

Taking a bath used to be something Eclipse loved to do often.  But after her mother remarried, she had been hesitant to leave herself naked and vulnerable for so long with her stepfather in this big house where her mother could be on the opposite side unable to hear anything.

 

But tonight had been a nice time to take one when they had a fundraiser party to attend.  And with a live TV broadcast of the whole thing with her mother and stepfather always in the camera, they didn't have to worry about being surprised at home if they were to leave early.

 

"Heh, old man looks pissed.  He's got that stupid smile he puts on when he doesn't want to hang around someone."

 

Megatron chuckled at the video playing on his phone, watching his father's attempts to keep appearance while his free hand held his stepsister's head to his cock.

 

Even though Eclipse could enjoy a good bath, it didn't mean she would be having one alone.  Not with her two stepbrothers who took every chance to have sex with her possible.

 

Well, at least it had been nice for the ten minutes she had soaked.  Before Megatron and Lugnut had joined her.

 

Now there she was, on her knees on the seating part of the bath, her head in Megatron's lap while Lugnut was standing behind her and slowly fucking her ass.  She was going to need to rest her knees after this; bare knees against bath surface weren’t a good combination.

 

"Oh, it looks like Mother has to give a speech," Megatron was sitting on the ledge of the bath, but he seemed pretty confident about not dropping his phone into the bath water, "He's gotta look happy through the whole thing."

 

"He does?" Lugnut asked.

 

"They'll have a camera on him the whole time.  The husband of the CEO of one of biggest companies in the country?  Ha, they'll be watching for every twitch of his eye."

 

Eclipse still listened in even with her mouth occupied with sucking her older stepbrother's cock.  It gave her some ease knowing that her stepfather was still at the conference.  Not knowing where that man was made her freeze up in fear.  But with his location known, she didn't have to fear of him coming back early to find them like this.  And possibly retaliate against her stepbrothers before dealing with her.

 

Megatron noticed the slight hesitation in Eclipse's movements.  He didn't need to be told what she had been thinking about.  Smirking, he ease up his hand's grip on her head to instead pet it.

 

"Don't worry, Sister," he purred out the last word with lust and wanton desire, " _Father_  won't be going anywhere for a while.  We have plenty of time to play together."

 

Placing the phone down away from the bath, Megatron pulled up Eclipse only to bring her into a deep kiss.  Lugnut didn't need to be told as he pushed up his stepsister's body to bring all three closer.

 

Eclipse didn't see Megatron pick up one of the many condoms that he had brought with him, all placed on the side of the bath, but she could hear the sound of one being ripped and opened.  She knew what would come next.

 

And sure enough, she was moved to have Megatron's cock planted firmly in her aching vagina with Lugnut still in her rectum.

 

"Just sit back and relax.  Your brothers will take good care of you."

 

Geez, hearing him say that made her nerves tingle.  But it was all put to rest when they began to move inside of her.

 

She could finish her bath later.

 

END


End file.
